


Lucky0Stars Blind Date Collection

by Amarxlen, Lucky0Stars



Series: Lucky0Stars Collections [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Blind Date, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert, Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 15,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23014108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarxlen/pseuds/Amarxlen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky0Stars/pseuds/Lucky0Stars
Summary: A collection of blind date ficlets written by Lucky0Stars and guest writers for Valentine's Day 2020.
Relationships: Canon/Reader
Series: Lucky0Stars Collections [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1308893
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	1. A Blind Date With Sora

**A Blind Date With Sora**

**Guest Writer:[PaintedWithaPalette](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/6021259/Painted-With-a-Palette)**

Under an afternoon sky, you leaned against the railing of a bridge that stood over a pond. You had been waiting in the park for about fifteen minutes, give or take, with your mind wandering over the possible scenarios that could unfold today. You were a little nervous but held onto Riku’s reassurance from a few days prior that the person you would be meeting up with someone who was guaranteed to give you a good time, or at the very least, an interesting one. You weren’t sure how you were supposed to interpret that. 

Still, despite your anxiety, the butterflies in your stomach were only suppressed by your eagerness. You were curious what kind of person they were. After all, Riku was confident enough to _guarantee_ you a good time. You felt your expectations beginning to rise. Would they be some kind of super secret agent with connections all over Destiny Islands? Would they be some extremely handsome rich kid? Or perhaps they were an intellectual who could stimulate your mind? The possibilities were endless. 

Before you could allow your mind to continue wandering further into your fantasies, you heard a voice in the short distance. 

“Heeeeey!” 

When you turned around, you saw a spiky-haired brunet racing towards you wearing what looked to be a tuxedo and holding a bouquet of flowers in hand. You noticed he looked confused momentarily before he tripped over himself, crashing into the pavement and effectively dirtying his pristine-looking outfit that made you feel like you were underdressed. You gasped and were quick to rush towards him and crouch down to help him up to his feet. 

“Oh my gosh! Are you okay?” you asked, genuinely concerned. 

“Y-Yeah,” the boy answered as winced. When he reached his feet, he rubbed the back of his head. “Oh, um... I’m guessing you’re Y/N?” 

You paused before answering. “Yes, I am.” 

The boy put on a smile. He seemed very friendly. “Cool! I’m…” 

Suddenly, he stopped and you were left confused as to why. He crossed his arms and closed his eyes, as if he were in deep thought before finally acknowledging you again. 

“Oh, uh… I mean…” he trailed off, clearing his throat. “My alias would be Sora. We seem to be, uh, mutually associated with Riku. Good day, Y/N.” 

You raised an eyebrow but also couldn’t help but giggle slightly at the sudden shift in his demeanor. “Oh, um… good day?” 

“My, uh, humblest apologies for running late,” Sora said, bowing to you. He then seemed to notice the bouquet in his hand, successfully damaged after the fall, the flowers hunched over as if they were depressed. “Oh, no! The flowers!” 

You were starting to get the impression that he was trying harder than he needed to, but even still, he couldn’t seem to hide his true self from you. Regardless, you appreciated his effort to make your time with him worthwhile and sent him a gentle smile. 

“It’s okay,” you said. “Please, don’t even worry about it. It’s the thought that counts, right?” 

You noticed the slightest hint of pink glowing on his cheeks as he scratched his cheek with a bashful smile. “R-Right.” 

After a window of silence between the two of you, Sora spoke up again. 

“So, um... oh, yeah. We should probably get going,” he said as he checked the time. “We don’t want to miss out on the reservations.” 

That caught you by surprise. No wonder he was dressed up. “Reservations?” 

Sora grinned. “Yes, m’lady. At the best spot in town.” 

Your journey to the restaurant where Sora made these fabled reservations was full of friendly chit-chat and small talk, all the while your date desperately tried to maintain his newfound vocabulary despite his true voice sneaking out every once in a while. When you arrived, the place was a lot fancier than you were expecting. As promised, you were both led to a reserved table. You most definitely felt underdressed for the occasion, but you also couldn’t shake the feeling that the environment was a bit foreign to your date as well. 

After the both of you ordered, you were left alone, giving you time to resume your conversation. But something didn’t feel right. Sora would trip over his words, ramble on about things you were sure he had no idea what he was talking about, and did his best to maintain a high vocabulary even though he mispronounced some words more than a few times. He seemed to take bathroom breaks more times than you could count, leading you to believe Sora either had an incredibly small bladder or he was hiding something. You chose to go with the latter. 

He returned from another one of his bathroom breaks and you caught him off-guard with your next words before he could even sit down. 

“Is everything okay, Sora?” 

“Huh?” Sora crossed his arms, pondering over the question. “What makes you ask that?” 

“It’s just that you seem a little nervous,” you answered. “I just don’t want you to think you have to change yourself for my sake.” 

“What?” Sora chuckled as he leaned against his chair. “I-I’m not nervous at all.” 

As he said this, he nearly tripped over himself yet again but was able to catch himself in the nick of time. However, that wasn’t enough to stop an excessive amount of cards from fluttering out of his jacket pockets. You were about to ask him if he was okay again before you noticed the cards. You got out of your seat and bent down to retrieve one, reading the contents of more than a few. 

_Make sure to be a gentleman, always open doors and pull out chairs_

_Be knowledgeable! Intelligence can be extremely attractive. Besides, who wants to date a dummy?_

_Dress to impress! Don’t worry, I’ll help you out with this one_

“What... is all of this?” you asked. 

There had to be at least a dozen of those cards that looked as if they were cheat sheets to being a good date. It was just as you thought. Sora stood there frozen in place, as if taking a step would cause the universe to implode on itself. He opened his mouth but was quick to close it. 

“Sora…” you said gently. 

Sora let out a long-awaited sigh, dropping his head low. “I’m sorry,” he apologized, rubbing the back of his head. “It’s just… I’m really new to this whole dating thing. I don’t know much about the right things to say, or what I’m supposed to, but… I wanted to make sure you didn’t regret spending time with me.” 

You stared at Sora for a while as he began gathering the cards while avoiding eye contact with you. You figured you might as well help him out. 

“And... who wrote these cards?” you dared ask. If it were Riku, you were going to be convinced that this was a prank and you were sure to have words for him later. 

“Selphie,” Sora answered shamefully. “She basically told me how to look and act. She even got this really expensive hair gel and I may or may not have one heck of a shower later on! But man, that girl really knows her stuff.” 

Your amusement started as a light giggle, but it quickly evolved into full blown and barefaced laughter. Sora frowned at you as he crossed his arms. 

“What’s so funny?” he asked. 

As your laughter settled, you sent him the warmest of smiles. “Sora, it was really sweet of you to go out of your way like this. But you really don’t need to try so hard. I’m sure I would’ve had fun either way.” 

“Really?” Sora put on an embarrassed grin. “I guess I just didn’t want you to see me as some sort of kid or something.” 

You shook your head. “I don’t. And even if I did, you should never change yourself to fit someone else’s standards. Just be who you are. I like you.” 

Sora’s lips parted. “You do?” With a big smile, he fist pumped as if he claimed a victory. “All right! Guess I’m not a total screw up, after all.” 

You found his reaction amusing. Perhaps he did have a bit of that childlike innocence to him. But it was nothing he should have felt embarrassed about in the first place. You liked this side of him and wanted to see more of it. 

“Well, if you don’t mind, think you might wanna ditch this place?” Sora asked. “To be honest, this tuxedo is a _bit_ uncomfortable for me. I don’t really wear them often.” 

You chuckled. “Yeah, I figured.” 

After Sora paid for the meal, the two of you made your exit and were greeted by the beaming sun. 

“So, now what should we do?” you asked. 

“Hmmmm,” Sora hummed, his arms folded. He seemed very concentrated before he was struck with inspiration. “Oh! Maybe we can go with my original idea for this date!” 

You tilted your head in curiosity. “And what would that be?” 

“Well… I actually wanted us to go check out that new amusement park that just opened up, but Selphie told me that wasn’t romantic enough for a first date,” Sora answered with hesitation. “We don’t have to go if it seems like a dumb idea.” 

You were quick to shake your head. “That sounds like a lot of fun. I’d love to go.” 

Sora looked as if he could hardly believe it. He gave you a gracious look, his usual heartwarming smile on his lips, as he extended his hand to you. 

“Then let’s go!” he said. You returned the smile and allowed your palm to settle onto his. Riku was right about one thing. This was definitely an interesting experience. 

But you had a feeling it might also end up being fun as well. 


	2. A Blind Date With Kairi

**A Blind Date With Kairi**

**Written by n3k0c0**

You stood under the shade of the nearest awning by the ice cream shop, squinting at your phone as you tried to see if you had come to the right place. You kept looking back and forth between the sign next to you and your phone, soon nodding as you finally confirmed you were, in fact, in the right place. As you took a deep breath, you entered the shop, looking around at the sheer amount of people here. It was a hot day, so you figured there would be a few, but this…

"Hey!" 

You jumped slightly as you turned around, coming face to face with a redhead with bright indigo eyes and a soft smile pulling at her lips.

"H-hi!" You awkwardly waved. "Are… you my blind date?"

"I was gonna ask you the same," she said, a soft giggle escaping as she brushed some hair out of her eyes. "So, you wanna go somewhere else? Seems like the wait for ice cream might be a little long."

"Nah, I'm fine with waiting. I just wasn't expecting so many people today…"

"Well, it  _ is  _ a little hotter than usual." The two of you shared a small moment of laughter before stepping into line.

"So, what's your name?"

"Kairi. You?"

"Y/N"

"Nice to meet you!" She smiled as you giggled, both of you sharing details about each other. Your favorite foods, your favorite spots to visit, and other things of the like. By the time you two reached the counter you'd completely forgotten what you'd planned to order. Quickly ordering whatever flavor sounded best you managed to find a small table by a window, both of you still giggling at yourselves.

"So, after we get ice cream… What do you think we should do?"

"I was thinking maybe we could go to the beach? It's hardly ever crowded when the sun starts to set, so we could get some calm time before we head home."

"Sounds like a good idea to me."

"Uh, I've got an order for Kairi?" Kairi perked her head up as she heard her name, quickly leaving her seat and coming back with your ice cream. It was nice, cold… A stark difference from the heat outside. You looked up to see Kairi enjoying her ice cream, as well, but you noticed a small speck of ice cream on her cheek. How it got there, you had no idea, but it was almost cute.

"Hey, uh… You got a little something there," you said, pointing to your cheek. She looked up to you before wiping her cheek, laughing as she noticed what was left of the speck on her hand.

"Wonder how  _ that  _ got there." She pulled a napkin from the dispenser at your table and wiped her cheek again, causing you to smile.

"I mean, ice cream's pretty good on hot days. Can't say that you're entirely at fault for almost making a mess."

"You saying that has me thinking there's somehow more on my face," she said, a small giggle escaping as you laughed.

"Nah, you're good."

"That's a relief." The two of you continued eating your ice cream, chatting about anything and everything you could. Any time you felt awkward or unsure, Kairi had an effortless way of putting you at ease again. Upon finishing you went down to the beach to watch the sunset together, and it felt natural to be hand in hand as the last rays of light cast their glow across the sea.


	3. A Blind Date With Riku

**A Blind Date With Riku**

**Written by[queenmicky93](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/2448266/Queen-Micky)**

When Mickey told you there was someone he wanted you to meet at Disney Castle, this was the last thing you expected. You had heard about Master Riku, but never in your wildest dreams did you ever think you would actually be able to meet him. Yet there you were, standing face to face with the tall, silver headed Keyblade Master himself, who was looking rather annoyed at the situation.

Riku was leaning lazily against the castle wall as he looked you up and down, casually stating, "So you're my blind date."

You blinked at him a few times. "Um…"

He sighed heavily before pushing off the wall. "Look. I don't know what they told you, but I did not ask for this. If Sora hadn't forced…"

You quickly raised your hands, shaking them and your head in unison to cut him off. "Woah, woah, woah. Back up. Blind date?"

He raised a brow. "You didn't know?"

You shook your head quickly. "Mickey just told me he wanted me to meet someone. I had no idea it was you or that I was supposed to be your blind date."

Riku sighed again before looking at you seriously. "Okay. So here's the deal. I have to go on this blind date, or Sora will never stop bugging me. Will you indulge me for a few hours, so I can get him off my back."

You stared blankly at him, a little dumbfounded. You honestly didn't know what to say. You were stuck between halfway wanting to go on the date, just so you can say you went on one with Master Riku, and hightailing it out of there because you never asked to be dragged into something like this.

He noticed your hesitation and decided to give you an alternative. "We don't really have to do anything. Maybe just hang out so I can tell Sora that I followed through."

You thought for another minute, causing him to worry a little over whether you would accept or not, before finally nodding. "Alright. But I get to decide where we go."

He looked a little relieved as he shruged. "Sure. That's cool with me. By the way, I'm Riku."

You chuckled a little at his introduction. "Oh, I know."

He raised a brow before rolling his eyes. "Right. Master title makes me a little more well known. Still not used to that. Anyway, what's your name?"

You smiled up at him a little before telling him your name. "Y/N."

He nodded and smirked back. "Alright, Y/N. Let's go."

He led you to his gummiship and asked for directions. You told him the coordinates and watched as he prepared for takeoff. It was actually kind of fascinating. As soon as you were in space, you looked out the window to enjoy the stars as they pass by.

Riku was quiet the whole way. You tried a few times to think of topics for polite conversation, but couldn't seem to come up with anything except small talk. Any idea that might have seemed worth trying, was smothered by the fact that you didn't have quite enough self-confidence to start a conversation with him. Eventually, he landed the gummiship, and the two of you departed onto the world.

Riku looked around at the world you brought him to as you lead him to your destination. It had some similarities to worlds he had been on before but was still uniquely its own. His eyes widened a little when he saw the place you took him. "An arcade?"

You nodded, smiling up at him. "This is one of my favorite places to hang out." He shrugged before both of you headed inside.

You spent a few hours at the arcade. It was a lot of fun. Riku actually opened up a bit, and you started to see a little of his sillier side. You found that he had a competitive side whenever you challenged him in a game. Your competitive side came out as well, and the challenge became a little more than you had originally intended. He kept score of wins for both of you; the final score being Riku 5, Y/N 4.

After a while, the two of you realized how much time had passed and were a little surprised actually. You didn't remember when it switched from going with him to help him with his predicament to just having fun hanging out. You even forgot that he was a Keyblade Master for the time that you spent together. You were glad it happened that way, though. Otherwise, you might not have loosened up enough to have fun.

Riku looked at the time again before looking at you. "We'll, I think that's plenty of time to keep Sora off my back for a while."

You smiled a little. "Glad I could help. Does he do this often?"

He shrugged a little. "He's never set me up on a blind date till now, but he does talk about how he's worried that I'm lonely. He'll probably try and set me up again eventually, but this should satisfy him for a while."

You paused and smiled as you realized that he had just opened up and told you something very personal. It was the first time you'd really heard about his personal life all day. It made you wonder if maybe you'd become closer in the future since he didn't seem to realize how comfortable he'd gotten around you. 

You thought for a moment before suggesting, "If you need help again, you can let me know. We'll come back here and settle the score. I'm still not a hundred percent convinced that you beat me."

Riku burst out in what you found to be one of his rare, full laughs at that. "Alright. If Sora gives me grief again, I'll let you know."


	4. A Blind Date With Terra

**A Blind Date With Terra**

**Written by Mod Amar**

The sun was shining brightly above you, the sky a perfect clear blue. It was the kind of day that you were used to spending outside, a tranquil sort of energy in the air, except for the laughter and delighted screams you could hear around you. You glanced over your shoulder for the umpteenth time, wondering what exactly was so exciting. It didn’t look like any sort of theme park you’d ever seen, though you couldn’t say for sure as you’d been forbidden from entering the premises until your blind date got there.

Aqua and Ven had sweetly reassured you, multiple times, that the person you were meeting with was great, they’d known him forever, and he’d definitely show you a fun time. That didn’t stop you from being nervous as you waited for Aqua and Ven to show up with him. They’d arranged for you all to meet at the gates together, but you had the suspicion that Aqua and Ven would make up some excuse to sneak away as fast as they could. After all, this was supposed to be a date.

Nervous butterflies fluttered around your stomach as you thought about meeting your date and they only intensified as you caught sight of Aqua and Ven walking towards you. Between them was who you presumed to be your date. He was tall, taller than Aqua or Ven, with dark brown hair. You had to admit he was incredibly good looking, and the smile he gave you as they got closer sent your heart pounding. Whether from nerves or something else, you couldn’t yet say.

“Hey, Y/N! This is Terra,” Ven introduced when the trio finally got close enough.

“Nice to meet you,” you said. You instinctively stuck out your hand for him to shake and immediately regretted it, tensing as you wondered if it was too formal or unnatural.

Terra only laughed good-naturedly, grabbing your hand and shaking it briefly. He graciously ignored your reddening cheeks and you took a deep breath to steady yourself.

“It’s nice to meet you too,” he replied. 

Unsure what else to add, your eyes darted over to Aqua and Ven. Aqua caught your gaze and smiled reassuringly.

“I’m actually meeting someone as well,” she said. “I’m sure you two will have a great time.”

“There’s some ice cream I’ve been dying to try,” Ven added on abruptly. “See you guys later!”

With that, he gave a short wave, and then he and Aqua were gone and with them any sort of buffer you’d hoped to have from this date becoming awkward. Your hands twisted nervously in front of you as you tried to think of something, anything interesting to say. Terra’s laughter drew your gaze back up to him. He smiled at you, a mixture of apology and sympathy at his friends’ sudden departure.

“A friend gave me tickets for Disney Town, but he must have miscounted, because we ended up with four instead of three. When I told Aqua and Ven, they said they knew the perfect person to give it to.” You blushed at his words, and the smile he was still giving you. “So what do you say?”

“I— that sounds good,” you said, proud that you only stumbled over your words a tiny bit.

“Great! There’s a lot of different activities in there, but my favorite is the Rumble Racing.”

“Rumble Racing?” you asked, following as he started walking towards the entrance.

“You’ll see.” 

His words, along with the enigmatic smile he sent you caused your heart to stutter in your chest. The date had only just started, but you could already tell that Aqua and Ven were right. Even if it didn’t end up going anywhere past today — unlikely given the state of your pulse — you were sure that you’d have fun.

It didn’t take long for the two of you to get through the small line at the gate. Once you were through, Terra began explaining a bit more about what you realized now was actually a town, though it looked more like the amusement park you had thought it was. Rainbow pennant banners hung from almost every available surface, and the streets were lined with booth after booth. Some of them were obviously permanent, but others had a more chaotic look to them, as though they had been assembled in a hurry. All in all, it gave off the impression of a whimsical and carefree town, and you found yourself relaxing more as you and Terra continued on.

“And this,” he said, gesturing towards your left, “is Rumble Racing.”

You followed his gesture to find that Rumble Racing was several vehicles speeding around a track. The starting line was impossible to miss, and also doubled as the finish line. For a moment, all you could do was stare entranced at the way the cars literally rumbled around the track. 

Terra’s laughter was what prompted you to realize that your mouth was hanging open as you watched.

“Do you want to give it a try?”

“Uh, yes!”

His laughter increased, but you didn’t mind. You knew it was kind, rather than mocking.

“All right, then let’s go.” He offered his hand to you, and this time you took it eagerly, letting him lead you over to the booth near the starting line. 

The rest of the date seemed to pass in a whirlwind. With every lap and subsequent game the two of you played, you grew more and more comfortable. You hadn’t really thought that Aqua or Ven would steer you wrong, but you hadn’t been prepared to have so much fun, either.


	5. A Blind Date With Aqua

**A Blind Date With Aqua**

**Written by Mod Lucky**

The crowd cheered; confetti fell somehow endlessly from the stands over the playing field where oversized fruit was being thrown and bounced from one end of the arena to the other. You weren’t exactly sure what was going on. The day wasn’t going how you had expected it to. One moment you were nervously walking up to your set up blind date in Disney Town of all places, and the next you were whisked away into some Fruit Ball game against none other than the girl you had been paired with. 

Aqua was her name, if you recalled correctly. She was the only thing you could really focus on with her vibrant blue hair, matching kind eyes, and her graceful movements as she sent a giant apple spiraling towards your face— 

_ Wait, what? _   


A collective gasp traveled over the crowd as the fruit impacted your distracted face. Your breath escaped with a hiss when your back hit the pavement, the apple ricocheting perfectly into your goal and giving Aqua the game winning point. The corners of your vision blurred, your head throbbed as you wondered why you couldn’t have gone racing like your friend was with their brunette date. With a groan, you slung your arm over your eyes, hearing the murmurs of the crowd as your face warmed with embarrassment. 

“Are you alright?” Aqua’s breathless voice caused your pounding heart to jump to your throat as you lifted your arm just enough to see her leaned over you with her hands on her knees. 

“Other than my pride?” You asked, getting a soft laugh from her as she realized you were alright. “I’m fine.”

With a giggle, she held out her hand to help you up. You stared at her hand for a moment, unsure why your breath caught in your throat at the thought of placing your grasp in hers. Swallowing thickly, you shook away the thought and grabbed her soft, yet strong hand, allowing her to pull you back to your feet. 

“Would you like some advice for the next round?” She offered, her hand leaving yours and resting on her hip. 

“U-um, next round?” You asked, already dreading the idea. 

“Keep your eye on the ball,” she teased, “rather than on your opponent.”

A fresh blush jumped to your cheeks as you looked away, getting another laugh from her as she turned around and headed back to her side of the court. 

“Be ready!” she called out to you, her hand cupped around her mouth. 

You let out a quick breath, jumping up and down on the balls of your feet and shaking your hands. Did you want to play more Fruit Ball? Not especially. But were you determined to give you date something to be impressed by? 

_ Absolutely.  _

The sound of a trumpet signifying the beginning of the round rang through the courtyard and you immediately jumped into action. You still weren’t sure what you were doing, but you followed Aqua’s advice with keeping your gaze trained on the massive balls of fruit and kept them away from your goal. Even so, you couldn’t help but notice how elegant she was with her moves. 

Every jump, every spin, it was as if she were a dancer and this was her stage. More times than not, you had to shake your attention away from her just in time to stop a fruit from barreling past. 

You managed a single point, and you were proud of it. Especially after the beaming grin that Aqua sent you that caused your heart to stop for a single moment, before you heard the trumpet sound that Aqua had won the game. You blinked, escaping your trance and realizing that while you celebrated your single point, a stray fruit had bounced past your defenses. With a huff of breath, you fell back, staring up at the sky as you laid defeated on your back. 

Blue hair entered your vision as Aqua leaned over you once again, her hand over her mouth as she chuckled. 

“Got distracted again?” she asked, tilting her head to the side when you huffed with amusement. 

“It’s not my fault you’re mesmerizing,” you admitted, the words slipping past your exhausted mental defenses that usually would have stopped something so forward from coming out.

She blinked, and you noticed a faint blush warming her ears and the sides of her cheeks. Pushing back her hair behind her ear, she smiled sweetly, offering her hand to you once again. 

“I wouldn’t say that,” she diverted your compliment, but you could tell from her expression that she appreciated it. 

You took her hand without hesitation, your smile growing as you stood back up and noticed her eyes averting from yours. Even through the exhaustion and soreness from the game, you had to admit that you were enjoying your time with her. 


	6. A Date With Terra

**A Date With Terra**

**Guest written by Blissfulnightrain**

Afternoon strolls were your favorite way to unwind, especially on days like today. To not enjoy it, especially on a day off from otherwise grueling training, would have been a total shame. Terra agreed, which was exactly why you two decided that it would be the way you would be spending your time together. One-on-one time wasn’t something the two of you got very often, which made this even more special.

It was a picturesque setting: The sun’s rays beamed down, and not a single wispy cloud was visible in the sky. Tree limbs and strands of grass waltzed with the gentle breeze to the tune of the twittering birds frolicking about their nests. You felt truly at peace, providing a rare moment for you to meditate. Bees bumbled about, gathering nectar from the colorful flowers that lined your path. Occasionally, one would buzz by a bit too close for comfort, breaking you out of your reprieve.

“Just ignore it.” Terra would chuckle every time your eyebrows furrowed while you tried to swat them away. By the third time, you were merely inches away from your limit, but the sensation of his strong, firm grip on your hand put you at ease. Those annoying bees might have been testing your patience, but as long as he was by your side it would all be okay in the end.

That was until you heard another buzz.

But this buzz didn’t loom near your ear like the others had, nor was it really a buzz at all. It was some sort of commotion off in the distance, enough to capture Terra’s attention as you noticed his head was turned in its direction.

“What was…?” he began to inquire, before the two of you heard a shout. Your hand was suddenly empty as Terra’s heavy footsteps grated against the asphalt road behind you. Still confused, you spun around towards the direction he was headed towards, only to swiftly follow after him once it was in your sights. A young girl stood at the base of a large oak tree ahead, crying her eyes out. 

“Is everything okay?” you heard Terra asking as you caught up. He was kneeling down to the child’s level, resting a large, tanned, calloused hand against her shoulder. You couldn’t help but pause for a moment, admiring how gentle he was being with her. It wasn’t a side of him you often saw, as you’d gotten so used to the serious act he’d always put on. Breaking out of his usual stern shell, he spoke softly to her, doing his best to calm her down. But it was to no avail. She shook her head vigorously as you approached, rubbing away at the hot tears that were spilling from her glassy eyes. 

“Are you lost?” you inquire, crouching next to Terra. The child shook her head once more, finally peering up at the two of you over her fingers.

“F-Flowber…” she hiccuped.

“Flowers?” Terra sounded perplexed, eyes darting around between the many patches of flowers scattered across the grass. Perhaps the request brought him back to that one time he told you about, 

“N-no…” She then pointed upwards, and your eyes followed the direction she was pointing to. It took you a second before you saw, surrounded by an abundance of ruffling leaves, the rather fluffy cat sat nestled in a tree branch above. “Flowber...she’s stuck!”

The two of you didn’t even have to say a word to one another before you both sprung into action. Within seconds your palms were grazing the coarse, mottled surface of the tree trunk, though you didn’t have much time to waste caressing it. 

“You got this?” Terra asked from behind you, his hands already at your waist. You turned your head to nod at him in affirmation, which was all he needed. He lifted you up effortlessly, over halfway up towards your destination. You scurried up rather quickly to scale the rest--a rather simple task compared to all the arduous training you devoted hours to on all the other days of the week.

“Careful,” you could hear Terra from below as you began to grasp for the branches. “Take it slow.” You took his advice, snaking your way up to perch yourself on one of the branches. Your pace was steady as you slowly crawled towards the cat’s location, buried behind several thickets of dense leaves. 

It didn’t take much longer for the cat to notice your presence. You drowned out Terra and the girl’s cries of caution from below as you honed in all your focus towards it. As if it would offer any comfort, you smiled towards it, reaching out your hand as if beckoning for it to come into your grasp.

The cat apparently didn’t see it that way. Before you knew it, the spot it was occupying was empty, and you could only watch in horror as the ball of fur went plummeting towards the ground. You could see Terra and the girl below, scrambling around with their arms outstretched, and you could only pray that one of them might be able to catch it.

Neither of them did. 

Your heart stopped when it landed below, and Terra and the girl’s lack of action only told you that the inevitable had occurred. You’d been so close, all you’d wanted to do was help…

“Good work, Y/N!” Terra chuckled from below. “You must have scared it out of there.” You shot him a dumbfounded look, taken aback by the fact that he had the audacity to laugh at the situation. He was the last person you’d expected that from. What happened to the gentle giant from before, the one who’d stunned you for a much better reason?

More giggling sounded out before, but this time, it belonged to the little girl. “Silly Flowber!” The cat began stretching out its limbs, its head raised to the heavens as its mouth opened into a large yawn. And then it began to walk.

And then it began to walk.

“I-It’s okay?” you practically shouted out, dumbfounded but still relieved. It seemed there really was some merit to that old saying of cats having nine lives. As you began to make your descent, you briefly wondered how many this particular one had left. 

You then began to wonder if that applied to humans, too, when your hand slipped and you suddenly found yourself free-falling. As you plummeted to your demise, you began to reflect once more on how the day had gone. Perhaps it wasn’t the worst end in the world--you’d helped out a little girl and her cat, you’d seen beautiful sights, and you spent all lose final moments with the person who mattered the most to you. It just might have been nice to get a little more time with him.

It felt like an eternity before your back finally made contact with whatever were to meet you below. You were surprised at how comfortable you actually were, expecting to feel more pain. Maybe Kingdom Hearts had been merciful to you, allowing you to enter into the afterlife without needing to go through all that.

You finally opened your eyes, only to see Terra’s staring straight back at you.

“Caught you,” he stated simply. You simply looked back at him, feeling his serene gaze, the warmth of his arms, the rhythm of the drum that gently beated behind his chest.

It had to have been better than anything Kingdom Hearts could have offered you.

“Are you okay?” you heard the girl asked, snapping you back into reality. 

“I-I am!” You answered rather quickly, practically jumping out of Terra’s grasp, though not before throwing a brief glance in his direction. His hand grazed your back as you both turned your attention back towards the child.

“And Flowber is safe thanks to you!”

“Keep a close eye on her for us.” Terra winked at her. 

“Yeah, who knows how many lives she has left?” you quipped.

“I will!” the girl agreed. “Thank you again!” She wandered off with her feline friend, head held up high as she left the two of you behind. 

“You had me scared there for a second, Y/N,” Terra confessed, his hand now more firm against your back. 

“Oh, please! How many times have you gloated after beating me in sparring practice?”

“So you admit I beat you.” A smirk now played on his lips, and you quickly began wishing you could take the words back. 

“Maybe once or twice.” You crossed your arms and pouted, knowing that it would be a subject brought up often when you two finally returned to your normal routine. He began to laugh, his demeanor shifting away from that smug look he’d had before.

“Well,” he began, taking your hand, “I’m just glad you’re okay.”

“Yeah, thanks to you,” you responded, feeling yourself beginning to melt under the soft gaze he now had aimed at you. His lips curved upwards before they came down, gently meeting the back of your hand. Your cheeks warmed as he pulled away, your hand still in his.

“Shall we?” He gestured back towards the path.

“I’d like that,” you grinned, following his lead, hand in hand towards the rest of a blissful afternoon together.


	7. A Blind Date With Ventus

**A Blind Date With Ventus**

**Guest Written by n3k0c0**

The breeze gave you a sudden chill as you stood alone, making you wrap your arms around yourself as you looked around. Terra and Aqua had called you earlier so that you could meet with your blind date, since they had proclaimed themselves your matchmakers. Now here you were, in front of the bistro in Twilight Town, and your date was  _ late.  _ Sighing, you looked at your watch, a groan escaping as you saw the time. You decided that if they didn't show up in the next ten minutes then you would ask for another time. About five minutes had passed when the sound of running footsteps hit your ears, making you look to see a blond running your way before stopping a few feet in front of you. He bent over and rested his hands on his knees, catching his breath before looking up to you with a sheepish smile and those sparkling blue eyes that made your heart skip a beat.

"Sorry I'm late…"

"So… You're the one they set me up with?"

"Apparently," he said, standing and wiping his hand under his nose. "I didn't know who I was looking for, then I saw you so I kinda assumed." You couldn't help the soft giggle that passed your lips, a smile forming as you placed your hand on your hip.

"So you know how to pick someone out of the crowd… Well, I'm just glad you showed up."

"I'm glad I did too, but let's not dwell on that!" He shook his head before offering you his hand, a small smile pulling at his lips. "Hi, I'm Ventus, but you can call me Ben. I-I mean Ven!" You laughed at his slip up, causing his face to go red for a moment before you quickly apologized. Calming yourself and clearing your throat, you took his hand and gave it a small shake.

"Y/N" Your grip tightened on Ventus' hand as you moved to his side, smiling at him and silently gloating about the redness that was present on his cheeks. "So, Ven… What's for dinner?"

"Let's, uh… Let's get a table and see what's on the menu first." With a small nod, you let Ventus lead you inside, where you were quickly escorted to a table. You started to talk, and found out that Ventus was actually quite outgoing, which didn't surprise you in the slightest, but he got quite nervous when confronted about his feelings. You supposed anyone would, but seeing how he fumbled with his fork when your food arrived and the little nervous laugh he would let out every now and again… you knew he had some bad nerves. Luckily, it didn't bother you. You couldn't help but giggle at his antics and the occasional joke, no matter how bad it was. When the two of you were done Ventus took you around town, but admitted he hadn't been around enough to know where everything was. You eventually found a bench and pulled him down to sit, letting your rest your head on his shoulder.

"Today was nice."

"Yeah… Yeah, it was. Uh, do you think you'd be up for a second date?" Ventus looked down to you as you looked up at him. You took notice of the faint blush on his cheeks as he looked away, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck.

"I suppose… I'd have to check when I'm free." You giggled before resting your head on his shoulder again, letting out a content sigh.

"So, I'll take that as a yes."

“You let out another soft giggle. “Yes, it is.”


	8. A Blind Date With Lea

**A Blind Date With Lea**

**Written by Mod Amar**

“Tall as a bean pole, with bright red hair. Can’t miss him.”

The description of your blind date was vivid, and more than enough for you to be able to find him, even in the crowd of carnival goers. Or at least, it should have been. It was past the time you were supposed to meet, and you were starting to get antsy and irritated. You crossed your arms, eyes still scanning the crowd. Were you being stood up? Based on your worsening mood, you weren’t sure the date would go well, even if he did finally show up.

“Hey!”

The cheerful voice and hand clapping your shoulder made you jump. You whirled around to face the offender, ready to tell them off when your words died in your throat. Your eyes were level with his chest, forcing you to crane your neck to see his face. A shock of bright red hair caught your attention next. Suddenly the random intrusion made sense. This man was undeniably your blind date.

“Lea?” you asked, just to be sure.

“Oh good, you’ve already got it memorized.” He grinned widely at you and you pursed your lips.

His grin was mischievous, highlighted by his hair and incredibly green eyes. It was a charming grin, and you could tell he knew this. But it wasn’t charming enough to completely dispel your annoyance at having been kept waiting so long.

“You’re late,” you pointed out. “I thought you stood me up.”

His grin faltered before he steadied himself.

“Stood you up? Nah, that’s not my style. But you know what they say about being fashionably late.”

You raised an eyebrow at him, crossing your arms again.

“No, actually, I don’t.” Your lips twitched when his cocky grin began to turn nervous. “What  _ do _ they say?”

“Well, uh…” His gaze darted away from you, as if he might find the answer in the crowd behind you. “They say…”

The longer he fumbled trying to find an explanation, the more you felt all of your irritation fading away. Clearly there was more to him than the confident face he’d presented to you at the start. Before he could suffer much longer, you began to laugh. His words came to a standstill, his cheeks coloring faintly.

“I get it. It’s fashionably late because you were busy doing your hair,” you couldn’t help but quip, covering your mouth with your hand.

Lea immediately looked offended, but quickly put a hand on his hip.

“You just picked out my best feature, which, hey, takes time to achieve.”

You were now laughing so hard tears began to form in your eyes. Pulling yourself back together, you straighted up and moved to take his arm.

“Well you definitely put the fashionably in fashionably late. Now you have to make it up to me.”

He was only taken aback for a moment before he collected himself and chuckled at you.

“Fair enough.” He shrugged, but left his arm in your grasp. “What did you have in mind?”

“Hmmm…” You looked around at the carnival, taking in different stands of games, prizes, and food. A familiar smell wafted through the air and when you finally located the source, your eyes widened. “There,” you said, pointing. “I  _ need _ an elephant ear.”

“Define ‘need’,” Lea teased.

He didn’t get any further than that before you dragged him forward into the crowd of people towards your desired treat. People laughed and milled around you as you struck up conversation with Lea. You asked him what had really taken him so long, only to burst out laughing when he sheepishly admitted that it had been because of his appearance, at least partially. There was something incredibly endearing about imagining him nervously fixing his hair in front of a mirror.

“Y’know,” you started, slowing down a bit as you searched for the end of the food line. “You’d make a better first impression if you didn’t try to seem so cool.”

“What, are you sayin’ I’m  _ not _ cool?”

You laughed again.

“You’re actually kind of a dork.”

“Gee, thanks.” He gave you a withering look.

“In a good way,” you assured him, bumping your shoulder against his arm. That faint blush was back on his cheeks, and you found yourself thinking it was actually entirely adorable. “Though you should probably try to be on time.”

“Are you ever gonna let me live that down?” He touched a hand to his forehead and closed his eyes faux mournfully. “You’re worse than Roxas and Xion.”

You laughed again. It was strange how quickly you’d felt comfortable enough around him to tease like this, but you were enjoying yourself far too much to question it.

“Probably not,” you answered. Neither of you commented on the fact that this meant there would in all probability be a next date, but the smile you shared seemed to say it all on its own.

“Well how about this,” he said as he paid for your treat and handed it to you. “We start with the elephant ear, and work our way through the rest of these goodies?” He jerked his thumb over his shoulder at the stalls that lined the grass pathway.

“You’ve got yourself a date!”

“What, ‘cause I didn’t before?”

Laughing a bit at his look of dismay, your only response was to bite into the elephant ear and start walking back towards the rest of the carnival, pleasantly surprised by how much you were enjoying yourself.


	9. A Blind Date With Roxas

**A Blind Date With Roxas**

**Written by Mod Lucky**

You stood at the edge of the train station, hearing the bell from the clock tower above ring in the new hour. Golden sunlight basked over the station and the town below, a sight you had seen hundreds of times before, but it was no less beautiful to take in. The flutter of nervous butterflies churned in your stomach as you watched the sun setting over the horizon. You were waiting for someone… someone you’d never met before. 

From what your friends had assured you, he was an interesting person. New in town. He loved skateboarding and ice cream — neither of which were things you were opposed to — but the prospect of meeting a stranger for a date regardless of their interests was nerve wracking. 

The sound of a skateboard rolling against the pavement caused your heart to jump to your throat. You looked over your shoulder, seeing a teen boy with spiked blonde hair riding up to the station. The butterflies inside of you fluttered in a frenzy, but for a different reason than nervousness. This stranger was more handsome that you were prepared for. 

He slowed to a stop in the center of the courtyard, kicking up his skateboard and slipping it under his arm in a single motion. As he scanned the area, you took in a deep breath, slowly exhaling before you put up your hand and caught his attention. His blue eyes widened when he saw you, an awkward smile tipping his lips as he jogged over to you. 

“Sorry I’m late,” he apologized, chuckling as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Lost track of time.”

“It’s fine,” you assured him, your hands clasped in front of you as you tried to keep your composure despite the way your heart was pounding in your chest. “I’m Y/N.”

“And I’m Roxas,” he greeted, his awkward smile turning into a genuine one that caused your heart to skip. “It’s nice to finally meet you.”

Your brow quirked up as you tilted your head to the side and repeated, “Finally?”

He laughed under his breath, “Yeah, Pence and Olette have been talking about you for a while now. Figured it was time I finally met you myself.”

“O-Oh,” you realized, a warmth filling your ears. “I had no idea.”

A silence spread between you, neither of you sure how to carry on the conversation. Roxas looked up towards the station, a smirk spreading over his lips as he glanced back towards you. 

“Ever been up there before?” He asked. 

You looked back at him, following his gaze towards the top of the clocktower. 

“I haven’t, actually.” You admitted. “I’ve always wanted to though. How about—”

“You’ll love it up there,” Roxas interrupted you with a grin, stopping short, “Ah, sorry, didn’t mean to cut you off.”

You blinked, before giggling, “No worries. Do you know how to get up there?”

“Yeah, I used to eat ice cream up there with my friends all the time.” He told you, turning to walk towards the station. “You wanna go?”

“Um… sure!” You met his smile, walking alongside him towards the station. “Do you have any ice cream?”

Roxas stopped midstep. “Oh right! Be right back.”

He dropped his skateboard in front of him and hopped on top of it, disappearing towards the town. You reached after him, but he was too far off to be stopped. With a sigh and a shake of your head as you laughed under your breath, you looked up towards the clock tower. There had to be an easy way up there. 

You walked around the edge of the station building, pleasantly surprised when you saw a stairwell along the back. Glancing towards the walkway that led back into town, you waited for a couple seconds to see if Roxas was returning. There wasn’t a trace of him quite yet, so you figured you could try making your way up the tower to wait for him. 

The trek up was tiring, but you followed the path until you were along the top. Wind whistled around you as you stuck close to the wall, but the sight was breathtaking. You could see further out towards the green grassy hills and the town spread out below than you ever could from below. A soft breath left you as you gazed out at the sight, the nerves inside of you fading and your body relaxing. You carefully sat along the edge, your legs dangling off the side as you leaned back against your palms. 

“This is amazing.” You whispered to yourself, vowing you’d return to that very spot more often from then on. 

“Isn’t it?” Roxas’ voice startled you as you darted your eyes over to seeing him coming from around the corner with two bright blue ice cream popsicles in his hands. 

You huffed out a breath, a grin spreading across your lips. “There you are.”

“Sorry I took off like that.” He apologized, handing you one of the ice creams before he settled in beside you and sheepishly laughed. “That was kinda dumb of me.”

With a chuckle, you assured him. “It’s fine. I know you were excited and nervous. At least, I know that I am.”

Roxas looked back at you, a soft, sweet smile curving his lips that reminded you all at once that you were on a date. You averted your eyes back towards the sunset, taking a bite of your ice cream. 

“Or something like that,” you mumbled, focusing on eating your treat rather than the sparkling blue eyes staring at you. 

He laughed softly, turning to look at the sunset along with you. “Well, you’re not wrong.”

Both of you remained silent as you enjoyed your ice cream. The longer you sat there beside him, the more comfortable you became. There was something about him that calmed you, even though you knew hardly anything about him. 

You glanced over at him after you had taken the last bite of your ice cream. The popsicle stick was between his teeth, his eyes focused on the golden sunset as the last few slivers of sunlight disappeared over the horizon. 

“Roxas…?” You softly said his name. 

“Hmm?” He glanced back at you, taking the popsicle stick out of his mouth. “What’s up?”

You shyly looked away as your hands clasped in front of you. “Thank you, for bringing me up here. I’m—” Your voice trailed off as you met your eyes back with his, seeing the half smile tipping his lips. “I’m looking forward to getting to know you more.”

His half smile turned into a full one as he nodded. 

“I’m looking forward to it too, Y/N.”

A blush warmed your cheeks as you giggled, looking back towards the sunset. As the minutes passed, Roxas broke the silence between you, asking questions and telling you stories about his friends. You were surprised how easy it was to talk with him, and felt yourself relax the more you shared. Little by little, your hands found each other in the small space between you. Neither of you acknowledged it, but by the subtle warmth on Roxas’ cheeks, you were certain his heart was fluttering just as much as yours. 


	10. A Blind Date With Xion

**A Blind Date With Xion**

**Written by queenmicky93**

You arrived at the entrance to the Twilight Town train station, looking around for a dark haired girl in dark clothes. You saw a girl leaning against the railing overlooking the town that fit that description and walked over to her. You cleared your throat when she didn't seem to sense you were close.

Startled, she jumped before turning towards you. "Ah. Sorry. I was lost in thought."

You raised a brow. "About what? If you don't mind me asking."

She looked to the side, blushing a little. "Well, I have a blind date today, and I was wondering what they would be like."

That piqued your interest. "Yeah? And what were you thinking about them?"

She shrugged a little. "I don't know. Wondering if they would be nice or rude. If they would like me or not. How we would get along. Those kinds of things." She looked down to the ground. "Honestly, they probably forgot and aren't even gonna show up."

You smiled sweetly at her before leaning forward a little with your head to the side so you could meet her eyes. "Hi. I'm Y/N. I'm your blind date this evening."

Her eyes widened as she gasped and pulled away a little. "I'm so sorry. You probably think I'm a terrible person."

You laughed when you heard her words, standing up straight and shaking your head. "Shy? Yes. Cute? Absolutely. Terrible? Never."

She blushed at your statement, looking away again. "So… Um… I'm Xion."

You smiled before holding out your hand for her to shake. She took it with a blush while you introduced yourself. "Y/N. Nice to meet you."

After the introductions were out of the way, she took you to a cute little bistro with a duck for an owner and a rat for a chef. You weren't sure what to think of it at first, but those thoughts quickly left when you tasted the food. You were in heaven. 

"This is so good."

She giggled a little at your statement and the doughy eyed look on your face. "Remy is the best chef around."

You raised a brow before looking back at the rat cooking away in the kitchen. "So that's his name. He's definitely one of the best I've ever seen."

You both finished eating while conversing lightly throughout the meal. You found out that behind that shy exterior, there was a fiery personality just waiting to get out. Once she got comfortable, she began to come at you with these witty comebacks that, at first, completely caught you off guard. One example would be when you called her blush adorable and she retaliated by saying that your blush could rival the tomato soup served at the bistro and still be cuter than a newborn puppy. You blushed at that statement, making her chuckle lightly. That side of her was quickly becoming one of your favorite things about her.

As you finished eating, she looked up at you questioningly. "So, Y/N, there's somewhere I'd like to show you."

You looked up at her curiously then nodded. "Alright. Let's go."

She nodded before standing up and grabbing your hand. You blushed a little at the contact, but didn't complain. In fact, you quite liked the feel of her hand in yours as she guided you through the town to the train station. Once there, you both got a ticket and got on the train that would take you to the other side of town.

"So where are we going?" You asked once the two of you were seated comfortably.

She simply shook her head before looking at you with a smile. "You'll see when we get there."

You shrugged and leaned back to enjoy the ride, lost in thoughts of where she was taking you. It was starting to get late with the sun almost kissing the horizon. The sky had started to change to pleasant shades of red, purple, and orange. You knew your date would come to an end soon but tried not to think about that.

You were startled out of your thoughts when the train came to a stop. Xion grabbed your hand again and led you out of the train. After you have exited, the two of you weaved through the buildings lining the tram tracks before heading up a large hill. You began to realize why she brought you up here before you had even reached to the top. Once you were at the top, your breath caught in your throat at the sight.

You could see the whole of Twilight Town bathed in the light of the setting sun. Colors danced over the rooftops, giving them an ethereal glow. It was one of the most gorgeous sights you had ever seen. You could have stood there for hours, watching as the setting sun played with the buildings and terrain.

"We call this Sunset Hill." The sound of Xion's voice finally broke you out of your stupor.

You nodded, still looking out at the scenery. "I can tell why."

She smiled sweetly, also looking out over the town. "There is no sight that can compare."

You finally looked over at her. "I can think of one."

She looked up to meet your eyes, blushing a little as she smiled. "I can, too."

You smiled at her words and let out a surprised gasp when you felt her arms wrap around you. It took a little bit, but you gently wrapped your arms around her and reveled in the warmth that seemed to radiate from her entire being.

She smiled and squeezed you a little. "We should do this again."

Your heart swelled at the prospect of spending more time with her and you squeezed her a little tighter. "Definitely."


	11. A Blind Date With Isa

**A Blind Date With Isa**

**Written by Mod Lucky**

You gazed out at the expanse of crystal water perfectly reflecting the shimmering stars that speckled the sky above. Acoustic music played behind you from the outdoor cafe in town, mixing with the chatter of couples that sat awaiting their meals. You paid them little mind, leaning against the stone fence that surrounded the courtyard while twirling the stem of a flower between your fingertips. 

The last several months had been a blur for you. One thing changing after another as Hollow Bastion reclaimed its name as Radiant Garden, and people you once thought were long lost returned to rebuild the world around you. You were thankful for it, you were, but it was also overwhelming. Some of your friends had returned, some hadn’t. But even those few friends seemed busy putting their own lives back together, and you were somehow left behind, unsure how to handle the change. 

That was when one of them suggested a blind date. 

It wasn’t usually your thing. Heck, you couldn’t remember the last time you went on a real date, but with everything going on, maybe a night of something new could help break you out of your haze. 

He sounded nice enough. Someone that had apparently lived in Radiant Garden before the fall, even though you didn’t recall your paths ever crossing. He was kind, stoic, strong… those were the traits your friends had listed off to you as they texted his friends and arranged the entire thing. 

Deep down, you wondered why you had agreed to it. 

A man cleared his throat behind you, making your breath catch as you stood up straight. 

“Excuse me,” he spoke, his voice low, yet unsure. “Are you Y/N?”

You swallowed, shoving down the pounding of your heart as you turned around. His blue hair was what you noticed first, loosely braided over his shoulder — which somehow felt as if it wasn’t his usual look. An X shaped scar marked the center of his face, giving you a sense that he had a troubled past that was only reaffirmed by the hesitation in his eyes. 

He was unlike anything your friends could have prepared you for. 

“I must be mistaken.” He slightly bowed in apology, just about to turn away before you reached out for him and grabbed his arm without thinking. 

His gaze darted to your grasp before looking back to you, a confused panic in his eyes. 

“Sorry.” You released him, pushing your hair back behind your ear as you told him. “I am Y/N. I just — wasn’t expecting to see someone like you as my date.”

He blinked, tilting his head to the side ever so slightly. “Is there something wrong with me?”

“No, no, not at all,” you assured him, waving your hands in front of you, dropping the flower that had been in your grasp. “Oh shoot,” you muttered under your breath, about to bend down to grab it before he did it instead. He held out the flower for you with a soft smile as you took it back. “Thank you.”

His smile grew, just the faintest curve as he breathily chuckled. “I believe we should start again.”

“Please,” you agreed, your cheeks burning from embarrassment.

“It’s nice to finally meet you, Y/N,” he began, holding out his hand. “I’ve heard so much about you.”

“You have?” you asked, looking up at him as your heart fluttered from his soft smile. Returning the expression, you took his hand and told him. “I’ve heard a lot about you, too, Isa.”

“If you heard those things from Lea, I wouldn’t count on any of them being true.” He told you, smirking at your responding snicker. 

“Oh, I wouldn’t worry too much,” you assured him. “You’ve been holding up to it so far.”

“That’s a relief to hear,” he replied with a breath of amusement. 

You smiled warmly, before glancing down and realizing that your hand was still in his. With a small gasp, you pulled back your hand, noticing his smirk fall as he also realized that your hands had still been clasped. 

“I can’t imagine what you heard about me.” You linked your hands in front of you as warmth filled your ears. 

A low hum rumbled in his chest as he looked around. “I suppose I could tell you. Perhaps during a walk through the garden?”

“That sounds lovely.” You found your smile returning at his suggestion. 

Motioning his arm towards the courtyard, he asked, “Shall we then?”

With a soft giggle, you stepped forward. “We shall.”

It didn’t take long for you to be completely entranced whenever Isa spoke. He was a man of few words, but they were always concise, well thought out and meaningful. His hands mostly stayed latched behind his back as the two of you walked, spare for the few times he would trace the petals of a flower, or offer his hand to help you down a steep step. You noticed the more times your hand ended up in his, the longer the touch would linger — even though neither of you brought any attention to it. 

By the end of the night, you found yourself wishing for more time. And you expressed as much when Isa brought you back to the place you had met. 

“I’d love to do this again sometime,” you confessed, pushing your hair back behind your ear as you felt a blush warming your cheeks. “Could we?”

Isa blinked, pausing mid step as he tried to wrap his mind around what you were asking. 

“I—” His voice choked for the first time that entire night. He caught himself and cleared his throat. “Yes. I’d like that, too.”

You couldn’t help but giggle at the way he averted his eyes as blush covered his ears. Even someone like him could get tripped up. A warmth swelled in your heart as you recounted the last couple hours in your mind. It had been the perfect escape from everything going on. 

“Isa,” you said his name so softly that you were half convinced he hadn’t heard you. 

“Hmm?” He glanced back at you, awaiting your reply. 

You opened your mouth to thank him for the conversation and the distraction, but the right words couldn’t quite form. Instead, you took in a breath and stepped forward, leaning on your toes as you placed a soft, fleeting kiss to his cheek. You felt his breath catch, his lips parting in surprise. 

“Sorry,” you whispered as you stepped back, a small, embarrassed smile across your face when his widened eyes met with yours. 

His fingertips met with where you had kissed him, a warmth covering his cheeks as he smiled and chuckled under his breath. 

“Don’t be,” he assured you. “I hope we can meet again soon.”


	12. A Blind Date With Even

**A Blind Date With Even**

**Written by Mod Lucky**

You weren't sure what to think when you were told to meet your blind date at the lab in the Radiant Garden castle. But when you arrived at the pristine area, you saw him… the busy scientist lost in his studies, not even noticing as you walked up beside him.

"What are you working on?" You asked, jumping back when he yelped in surprise. 

His wide green eyes went to you then back to his work as he cleared his throat and straightened his lab coat. 

"Nothing of pertinence." He dismissed your curiously, sighing. "I suppose you must be my--- well, my---" his voice trailed off as the tips of his ears warmed. 

You couldn't help but giggle at his obvious flustered disposition. 

"Your date?" You finished for him. 

"Ah, yes, that." He shortly nodded, swallowing as he forced his gaze back to yours, straining a smile. "Master Ansem mentioned you might come."

"Is tonight alright? I can come back another--"

"Nonsense," he interrupted, clearing his throat again when he noticed your mouth snap shut. "Apologies. I'm not entirely myself tonight. "

"It's alright," you assured him with a breathy laugh, pushing your hair back behind your ear. "I'm-uh, I'm nervous, too."

"Yes, well that makes two of us." He admitted, looking you over before his eyes diverted away. 

"I'm Y/N, by the way," you told him, holding out your hand. 

He stared at your open palm for a moment before reluctantly placing his hand in yours. The warmth in his ears traveled to his cheeks as he looked up at your soft, unsure smile. 

"Even… call me Even."

After an awkward meeting, the following date was quite similar. Even took you to a restaurant the other Apprentices recommended to him and it's not something either of you were particularly interested in. Regardless, you found yourself having a good time. There was something about Even, something that you found endearing and sweet. 

He was unsure what to talk about and often trailed off when he realized he was rambling on about something. He asked odd questions and there were long stretches of silence. It's not something you mind though, if anything, you felt more comfortable to be yourself because he wouldn’t think you were strange.

After the dinner, Even said there were a few other places the others suggested, but you insisted that he choose the next place instead. He thought about it for quite some time, and you almost thought he had forgotten you were there, until he told you to follow him. 

He took you to the glistening fountains. It's a sight you had seen many times before, but you couldn’t deny that it was still just as beautiful. The shine of the moon and stars above glistened off the surface of the water as it poured and sprayed into the air. Couples walked between them, their hands laced and heads leaned against the other. 

You and Even were a stark contrast to them, but you didn’t mind. He walked beside you, his hands deep in his pockets as he apologized for not picking a better place. You linked your arm through his, hearing his breath catch as you leaned your head against his arm. 

"I love it." You assured him with a whisper. 

He was silent for a few seconds, before he hummed, the slightest amount of tension leaving him as he nodded. "As do I."


	13. A Blind Date With Ienzo

**A Blind Date With Ienzo**

**Written by queenmicky93**

You walked along the cobbled path looking at all the beautiful flowers. The beauty of the scenery around you had you so entranced, you didn't hear the soft footsteps approaching. It was the light tap to your shoulder that let you know someone else was there.

You turned to see who it was, and your eyes widened when you recognized the slate gray hair and lab coat from the description for your blind date. "I'm so sorry. I didn't realize you were standing there. You haven't been there long, have you?"

He shook his head. "Not long. You looked like you were really enjoying the scenery, and I didn't want to disturb you."

You nodded, looking back at the flowers with a gentle smile. "They are beautiful. It must be nice being able to see them all the time." When you looked back at him, you saw a slight tint of red on his cheeks and his hand was rubbing the back of his neck. "Something wrong?"

His eyes widened at your question and he quickly shook his head. "Oh, no. I was just thinking I don't actually come out and see them very often."

You smiled softly at him. "That's alright. I'm sure you're busy with whatever it is you do…" You wanted to say his name, but remembered you didn't actually know it. "Um, I'm sorry, but I don't know your name."

His eyes widened again and the red returned to his cheeks, a little darker than before. "I'm so sorry. Where are my manners?" He gave you a sweetly adorable smile that made your heart flutter. "My name is Ienzo."

You gave him a soft smile in return. "Nice to meet you, Ienzo. I'm Y/N."

Ienzo blushed again, but looked straight into your eyes when he spoke this time. "That's a lovely name." His eyes suddenly became slits and a blinding grin split his face. "It's nice to meet you, as well."

You stood baffled for a moment. His kind words and angelic smile had you wondering if he was in fact, an angel. You didn't realize you were staring until he cleared his throat, making you look away. "Oh, sorry."

Ienzo shook his head. "It's alright. Would you like to come with me, so we can start our date?"

You gave him a smile and nodded. "Please."

He led you to the castle that towered above the buildings in the town. Honestly, you were a little excited to get to explore it. You had wondered what the inside looked like when you first saw it, and now, you were about to find out.

He led you through some intricate carpeted hallways, and your eyes widened as you looked around. The hallways branched and turned so many times, you were sure you'd get lost if you weren't with him.

Ienzo took you to what looked to be a lab. You were a little skeptical of how he could plan a date in a lab, but you decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. You were glad you did.

Ienzo taught you how to do a really cool and simple science experiment. He made a great teacher. His directions were very easy to understand, which made the whole process a lot of fun.

After that, Ienzo said he had lunch waiting for you. You were a little surprised at that. You had expected to go to a restaurant to eat. "Did you cook it?"

He blushed a little, which you were coming to realize was a common occurrence for him. "No. I would have loved to, but my friend, Aeleus, is much better at it than I am."

You raised a brow. "Your friend?"

Ienzo nodded. "There are four other gentlemen that live and work here at the castle like I do, and I consider them dear friends, if not family."

You smiled at that. "I'm glad you have them. It would get lonely in this big castle without them."

He nodded then took your hand to lead you to wherever he had prepared lunch. It was your turn to blush. You were sure he didn't even realize he had done it, and you honestly didn't mind. It was just a bit of a surprise. You smiled nonetheless, enjoying the feel of his large hand holding onto yours.

You gasped when you got to the place Ienzo had prepared for lunch. It was a balcony overlooking the town that gave you a view of everything. The gardens were completely visible even being on the far side of town. You saw a fountain you hadn't seen when looking around the area before, and knew if you came back, that would be a place you would want to visit. Every part of the view was gorgeous.

Ienzo was smiling at your enthusiasm. "I'm glad you like it."

You smiled back at him. "I love it!"

He chuckled and took you over to the table and chairs that had been set up. You were a little confused when you didn't see food, but you trusted him.

You didn't have to wait long, as a towering hulk of a man with wavy copper hair, wearing a dark uniform with a heart emblem on it, walked out carrying food trays with domes on them. You suddenly remembered you were in a castle, and of course that meant they would have fancy stuff.

He set the trays down and took the domes off. "Enjoy." He then turned and walked back the way he had came, making you raise a brow at the formal way he did things.

Ienzo chuckled at the way you watched the man walk off. "That was Aeleus."

You looked at him a little surprised. "The friend you said cooked?"

He nodded. "He's not much of a talker or a people person, but he is a really great guy once he gets to know you."

You nodded before digging in to the food. You let out a small sound of pleasure at the taste of it. It was heavenly. You immediately liked the hulking man, even if he seemed a bit intimidating at first. His food was amazing.

You both ate the main course with a little small talk. You were starting to learn little things about Ienzo that was making you like him even more. He seemed to be warming up to you as well.

Once both of you had finished, Aeleus came back out with desert. You decided to smile up at him this time. The soft smile he gave back to you let you know that Ienzo was right. He really wasn't much more than a big teddy bear, and you were glad you got to meet him. Ienzo smiled when you looked back at him, glad you were warming up to his friend.

The desert was as delicious as the rest of the food had been. You tried to eat slowly, despite that, because you knew that your date would soon be coming to an end, and you weren't ready. You had enjoyed every minute of the time you spent with Ienzo. It might have been a blind date, but you were truly happy to have come.

You both finished, and Ienzo walked you back to the entrance of the castle. There was a comfortable silence that floated between you, and you got the sense that Ienzo didn’t want the date to end either.

Once back at the entrance you turned to Ienzo. "We should do this again sometime."

He looked up at you with bright and hopeful eyes. "Would you really want that?"

You smiled at his eagerness and nodded. "Yeah."

He gave you that bright, closed eye grin again, and you were sure your heart stopped. "I would want that, too."

Suddenly, you realized, this wasn't the end, but merely the beginning.


	14. A Blind Date With Demyx

**A Blind Date With Demyx**

**Written by Mod Lucky**

Glowing white lights hung across the courtyard, illuminating the outside cafe that bustled with life. You took in the ambiance as you were led to your table. The sweet scent of flowers mixed with the savory scents of food, but the detail that caught you the most was the acoustic guitar music playing from a wooden stage near the front of the cafe. Your seat was settled near the front, giving you a perfect view of the dirty-blonde musician as he plucked away at the strings of his guitar, completely unaware of the audience in front of him. He was lost in the notes, his eyes shut and head nodding along with the rhythm. 

You sat down, unable to take your eyes off of him, even though you were supposed to be on the lookout for a blind date. A man that you had been messaging over the course of an entire week. He was eccentric, excitable, and you were honestly surprised he would have chosen such a tranquil, relaxed atmosphere to meet. Neither of you had shared a picture of the other, he had insisted you wait until seeing each other face to face. The notion was sweet, but you couldn’t help but wonder how you would know when he had arrived… especially if you couldn’t take your eyes off the guitarist that currently captivated your attention. 

The music surrounded you, intoxicating you with its intricate and soothing melodies. His foot bobbed along to the beat, his entire body feeling the song as he played. It was as if the audience wasn’t even there as he got lost in his work. 

Resting your cheek along your hand, you sighed with a smile across your lips.

You were smitten. 

The final note played, resonating through the cafe and breaking your spell when the musician grinned and looked out over the audience. Deep blue eyes met with yours, making your breath hitch. His grin grew as he looked over your table and put aside his guitar. You tilted your head to the side in confusion, gasping when he jumped down from the stage and made his way straight to you. 

“You made it!” He exclaimed, his grin growing even broader as your jaw dropped open. 

“D-Demyx?” You stammered, feeling the heat of blush rushing into your cheeks. 

“The one and only,” he beamed, stopping in front of you and looking you over. “Wow, you didn’t warn me that you were an absolute babe. I feel like that’s something you should have let me prepare for.”

“What—?” You blinked, still trying to connect the dots that somehow the same dork you had been messaging the entire week was the same musician that had captured your heart within seconds. Shaking your head, you chuckled in disbelief. “Yeah? And what about you? When were you going to tell me that you were an incredible musician?”

“Incredible, eh?” He repeated, his brow quirking up as he leaned forward. “So I take it you liked my performance?”

“A little bit,” you bit the inside of your cheek, looking away as you laced your hands in front of you.

Demyx’s chuckle brought back your attention, seeing him pulling out the chair across from you and sitting down. “You’re even more adorable in person, Y/N!”

If the flush on your face burned any deeper, you would have begun to melt. You couldn’t stop the warm smile spreading across your lips as butterflies ruffled in your chest. 

“So are you.” The soft confession was barely heard over the bustle of the cafe, but it was enough for Demyx to hear as his hand slid over yours. 

Your eyes fluttered up to his, seeing a warmth at the tips of his ears. He wasn’t exactly what you expected, but he was more than enough. Wherever the night led you, with Demyx, you knew it would be unforgettable. 


	15. A Blind Date With Namine

**A Blind With Namine**

**Written by Mod Amar**

The park was near empty when you arrived, only a few people passing by as you made your way through. You were relieved at the thought. This would make it easier to find your date, and less mortifying if it turned out to be a disaster. Not that you thought it  _ would _ end in disaster. You just didn’t have confidence in yourself to not make a fool of yourself. Your date had been set up by Roxas and Xion, both of whom assured you that you’d have a great time. You sincerely hoped they were right.

As you walked through the park, your nerves began to ebb, calmed by the serene nature around you. Gentle birdsong drifted through the air, and the sun was shining brightly above you. You were still a little nervous about the date — what if you ran out of stuff to talk about? — but you had to admit it truly was a beautiful place for it. Drawing your eyes back down from the sky, you began to search the park for your date. Roxas had described her as having pale blonde hair, blue eyes, and she would probably be buried in a sketchbook. The description definitely had you intrigued, particularly the sketchbook park.

So far, your search had yielded nothing, but you walked further into the park and kept looking. It didn’t take much longer before you found her. She was sitting on a blanket underneath a tree, her back towards you. There was a picnic basket next to her, and as you got closer, you saw she was in fact engrossed in a sketchbook. You couldn’t see entirely what she was working on, but her pencil moved in swift strokes, never faltering. For a moment you couldn’t help but simply watch her work.

Shaking yourself out of the trance, you cleared your throat and stepped into her field of vision.

“Hi,” you said quietly.

Despite your gentle tone, she still jumped. Her eyes were wide as her head jerked up to look at you before she relaxed.

“Oh, hi.” There was a light blush on her cheeks, and you felt one starting on yours as well. She smiled. “Roxas and Xion said you were coming. I’m Namine.”

“Hi,” you repeated, immediately mentally kicking yourself for being so dorky. “I’m Y/N. Can I… do you mind if I sit?”

She giggled at your question, quickly covering her mouth with her hand. It somehow simultaneously made you more embarrassed, but unable to hold back your own smile as she gestured to the blanket.

“Of course you can.”

“Thanks.”

You sat down awkwardly, wondering how much space you should give her. Would it be too much to sit close to her? But then if you sat too far away from her, would she think you didn’t like her? You shifted around for a little bit longer before settling on keeping a few inches of distance. Namine only smiled when you glanced up at her to see if the space was okay.

“Are you hungry?” she asked, closing her sketchbook and setting it to the side.

“Oh, you don’t have to stop for me, really, it’s okay.”

Your face felt like it was on fire. Namine giggled again.

“It’s fine,” she assured you. “Roxas and Xion packed this, but they said I couldn’t open it until you got here.” She set the basket between the two of you and opened it.

“They did? I’m sorry, were you waiting long?” You couldn’t entirely say if you were nervous just because of the fact that you were on a date, or because when she smiled at you it made your heart flutter. You just hoped you weren’t making a complete fool of yourself.

“I got here really early,” she admitted. “I wanted to sketch before you got here. This park is one of my favorite places to do that.”

As she spoke, she pulled things out of the basket and placed them on the blanket. So far she had pulled out a container filled with watermelon, some sandwiches, and… Your face went bright red. An expensive looking box of heart shaped chocolates. This was just a first date! What did Roxas and Xion think was going to happen?

“I didn’t know those were in there, I swear, I had nothing to do with Roxas and Xion—” You trailed off into embarrassed silence.

“They probably thought they were being helpful,” Namine said, smiling slightly. “Although, I don’t really like chocolate. Do you?”

“I don’t mind it. I prefer fruity candies.”

“We’ll save these for them, then.” She put the chocolates back into the basket before pulling out a couple bottles of water. “Looks like that’s it.”

You breathed a small sigh of relief. Truthfully, you’d been a little scared of what  _ else  _ Roxas and Xion would find helpful. 

Namine opened the container of watermelon, putting it between the two of you before handing you one of the sandwiches. As you took the food from her, your hands brushed. Though your blush had subsided again, it still remained when you felt her skin brush against yours. Her hands were so soft and delicate. It was easy to see how she was as talented an artist as Roxas and Xion said, even without seeing any of her art.

The two of you ate in companionable silence, occasionally asking a question of the other. You found out that that she enjoyed classical music, and often came to the park to draw, though her preferred location was a bit more secluded.

“I could show you sometime, if you’d like.”

You paused for a moment, and then a smile crossed your lips. It seemed like, despite your awkwardness and embarrassment, Namine liked you enough that she wanted to go on another date.

Your heart fluttered at her returning smile as you said, “I’d really like that.”


	16. A Blind Date With Seifer

**A Blind Date With Seifer**

**Written by Mod Lucky**

You stood near the corner of the Sandlot, watching a Struggle Match with mild interest as your hands fidgeted in front of you. This was where you were told you’d be able to meet Seifer… your blind date. People surrounded you, the commotion overwhelming as you stayed back, trying to figure out if you could pick out your date amongst the crowd. All you heard was that he was apparently a Struggle Champion, whatever that meant. You’d admit you didn’t know or care much about the sport. 

“Just go up to them, ya’know?” You heard hushed words that made you perk up. 

“Yeah, yeah, lay off, I know what I’m doing.” Another voice spoke up as you scanned the crowd, looking for the source. “Who set this stupid thing up anyway?”

You looked around the corner of the alley, your gaze meeting with annoyed blue eyes that you could only assume belonged to Seifer. There was something about him that just screamed that he was trying too hard. Trying to seem cool and mature, when really, he looked rather ridiculous. Your brow quirked up as you noticed his exasperation fade away, replaced with a moment of shock as his eyes looked over you. His two friends behind him chuckled to themselves before they disappeared, seeming to think they were leaving him in good hands. 

Despite still being unsure about your new date, you welcomed the chance to get away from the crowd and slipped away from your corner to meet him in the alley. He cleared his throat as you approached, standing up straight and tall with his arms crossed. 

“So you’re the date, huh?” He spoke up first, overconfidence oozing out of his tone. “Not half bad.”

With a heavy sigh, you stopped in front of him. “Are you always like this?”

“Like what?” He asked, his eyes narrowing before he smirked and rubbed his finger under his nose. “Undeniably charming?”

A snort of laughter bubbled out of you from his words, making you whip your hands over your mouth in embarrassment. He blinked in surprise, before snickering, hiding his grin behind his hand. 

“Come on, let’s get out of here.” He motioned his head further down the alley, walking away without waiting to see if you’d follow. 

You looked to the Sandlot, then back to your date walking away. With a sigh, you followed after him, jogging to meet his pace. You were silent at first, still embarrassed that you had snorted in front of him when he was attempting to flirt, or hit on you, or whatever he wanted to call that display. He didn’t seem too put off by it though, as he led the way to the Market Street. 

The entire way he walked with a certain swagger, as if he truly did believe that he was the greatest thing Twilight Town had to offer. You weren’t sure if you should have been taking him seriously or not, it seemed as if he was overcompensating for something. As you walked beside him, you glanced over, recalling the grin he wore when he snickered at your snort. You smiled at the memory, speaking without thinking. 

“You have a nice smile.” 

“Um, what?” He stopped abruptly, making you slow to a stop as well. “Where’d that come from?”

“Back there, when you laughed,” you motioned towards the Sandlot. “It seemed genuine… Unlike whatever else you’ve got going on.”

“First date and you’re insulting me.”

“Right after complimenting you,” you pointed out, crossing your arms. 

“What makes you -- a complete nobody -- think you know anything about me?” He asked, hands on hips as he glared back at you. But you noticed the slightest smirk at the corner of his mouth, as if he was enjoying having you talk back to him. 

“I know that you’re trying too hard to seem cool.” You blatantly told him, matching his smirk. There was something sort of fun about the banter happening between you, even if it boiled down to you insulting the other. “Maybe if you dropped the facade every once and awhile, people might actually like you.”

Seifer laughed. “It’s cute how you think anything you say is going to affect me.”

“Never said I did.” You countered, stepping closer. “But you could stand to lose a shred of your ego.”

“Oh yeah?” He asked, stepping closer to you as well. “And who’s going to make that happen, you?”

“Maybe.” Your smirk grew along with his. “This is our first date after all, I’ve got nothing to lose.”

His brow quirked up, “Nothing, huh?”

“Nothing at all.” you shrugged. “Well, maybe a few hours of my life since I’m spending it with you.”

That same grin split his lips as he snickered, quickly wiping it away and clearing his throat. 

“Yeah, whatever. Guess I’ll just have to show you a good time.” He walked past you, making your heart jump when his arm brushed against yours. “Make sure you aren’t wasting your few precious hours.”

You smiled at his words, turning around to follow him through the streets of Twilight Town. “I guess I’m alright with that.”


End file.
